Der Sohn des Greifen - Kapitel 32 - Stinker III
Stinker III (Theon III) ist das zweiunddreißigste Kapitel von Der Sohn des Greifen, dem ersten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Theon Graufreud. Zusammenfassung Ramsay Bolton kehrt von der erfolglosen Suche nach drei Freys nach Goldgras in Hüglingen zurück, und Lord Roose Bolton nimmt Theon Graufreud mit durch die Stadt nach Hügelhall. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählt er ihm von Ramsay. In Hügelhall stellt er Theon Lady Barbra Staublin vor, denn die beiden haben etwas mit Theon vor. Synopsis Ramsay kehrt nach Goldgras zurück Theon Graufreud befindet sich in Goldgras, einem kleinen Bergfried am Osttor von Hüglingen, der der Sitz von Lord Harwald Feist ist, einem Vasall von Haus Staublin. Goldgras liegt etwa eine Meile von Hügelhall entfernt, dem Sitz der Staublins. Theon trägt eine Kette an den Beinen, die kaum einen halben Meter lang ist und mit der er nur schlürfen kann. Als Theon das Gebell der Mädchen des Bastards hört, weiß er, dass Ramsay zurückkehrt. 16 Tage zuvor war Ramsay zusammen mit einem Dutzend Gefolgsmännern ausgeritten, um die vermissten Jared Frey, Rhaegar Frey und Symond Frey zu suchen. Die drei Freys waren zusammen mit Lord Wyman Manderly von Weißwasserhafen aus nach Hüglingen aufgebrochen, doch kamen sie wegen Wymans Sänfte und dessen Gesundheitszustand nur sehr langsam vorwärts. Schließlich hatten die Freys die Geduld verloren und waren vorausgeritten, weil sie endlich zu ihren Streitkräften nach Hüglingen zurückkehren wollten. Dann allerdings waren sie spurlos verschwunden. Theon beobachtet, wie die Jäger um Ramsay durch das Tor strömen: Ben Knochen, Häuter, der Saure Alyn und Damon Tanz-für-mich sowie der Kleine Walder und der Große Walder, die beide je einen grauen Junghengst von Lady Barbra geschenkt bekommen haben. Am Ende der Kolonne reitet Ramsay auf seinem temperamentvollen roten Hengst Blut durch das Tor, und er lacht, was bedeuten kann, dass er entweder besonders gute oder besonders schlechte Laune hat. Bevor er das einschätzen kann, begrüßen ihn Ramsays Hunde überschwänglich, denn sie betrachten ihn mittlerweile als einen der ihren, den Theon schläft häufig im Zwinger und bekommt manchmal von Ben Knochen abends auch etwas von ihrem Futter zugeteilt. Die Hunde springen an ihm hoch und schnappen nach ihm. Helicent erwischt dabei seine Hand, sodass Theon kurz fürchtet, er habe zwei weitere Finger verloren, dann wirft die Rote Jeyne ihn um und er fällt zu Boden. Ramsay ist seinem Rang nach so vornehm gekleidet, wie es sich für den Erben von Grauenstein und den Lord von Hornwald gebührt. Er muss sich in Hüglingen zurückhalten mit seinen Grausamkeiten, denn hier sind viele Lords und Männer, die das Haus Bolton noch brauchen wird. Nach außen hin ist er stets höflich, aber hinter verschlossenen Türen zeigt er dann sein wahres Gesicht. Ramsay beleidigt Ramsay zur Begrüßung und sagt ihm, dass er ihn über den ganzen Hof riechen könne, woraufhin sich Theon demütig entschuldigt. Ramsay erklärt, er habe ein Geschenk für Theon und wirft ihm einen abgetrennten Kopf zu, doch weil Theon so unbeholfen geworden ist, kann er ihn nicht fangen, was Ramsay wütend macht. Als Theon den Kopf aufheben will, reißt ein Ohr ab, alle Umstehenden lachen und Ramsay trägt Theon auf, den Kopf liegen zu lassen und sich um Blut zu kümmern. Als Ramsay meint, Theon stinke an diesem Tag nach Schweinescheiße, ergänzt Damon Tanz-für-mich, dass das eine Verbesserung sei, und der Kleine Walder sagt, Theon solle auch für sein Pferd sorgen. Der Kleine Walder ist zu Ramsays Liebling geworden und ähnelt ihm jeden Tag mehr, während der Große Walder von anderem Schlag ist und sich nicht an den grausamen Spielen Ramsays beteiligen will. Theon beachtet den Kleinen Walder nicht und führt Blut in die Ställe, wobei er einem Tritt des Hengstes ausweichen muss. Der Große Walder führt sein Pferd selbst in den Stall, und dort fragt Theon ihn leise, wem der abgeschlagene Kopf gehörte. Walder erzählt, der Mann sei einfach nur ein Bauer mit einer Ziege gewesen, der den Fehler begangen habe, Ramsay "Lord Schnee" zu nennen. Er erzählt auch, dass sie die vermissten Freys nicht gefunden haben und dass er glaubt, Lord Wyman Manderly habe sie umbringen lassen, das jedenfalls hätte er selbst an dessen Stelle getan. Roose Bolton erscheint in Goldgras Ramsay gibt am Abend ein Festmahl, da die vergebliche Jagd 16 Tage lang gedauert hat, auf der die Jäger nur Brot und Pökelfleisch bekommen haben. Ihr Gastgeber Lord Harwald Feist ist so schlau, Ramsay Wunsch zu entsprechen, obwohl das bedeutet, seine knappen Wintervorräte anzubrechen, wie Theon erfahren hatte, als er einen der Diener der Feists belauscht hatte. Bei dem Fest wird trotzdem dick aufgetragen, und während der Kleine Walder Ramsays Becher stetig füllt, bedient der Große Walder den Rest des Ehrentischs. Theon ist an eine der Seitentüren wie ein Hund angekettet, im Gegensatz zu den Hunden Ramsays, die durch die ganze Halle laufen dürfen. Als Will Kurz einem alten Jagdhund der Feists ein besonders fleischiges Stück Knochen hinwirft, fallen die Graue Jeyne und Magda über ihn her und beißen ihn tot. Ben Knochen, der die Hunde über alles liebt, hatte Theon einmal verraten, dass sie nach Mädchen benannt sind, die Ramsay zu Tode gejagt und vergewaltigt hat, als der eigentliche Stinker noch sein Diener war. Theon muss an Kyra denken und daran, dass beim nächsten Wurf vermutlich ein Hund ihren Namen erhalten wird, denn sie hatte tapfer gekämpft und nicht um Gnade gefleht, ganz so wie Ramsay es am liebsten hat. Plötzlich werden die Türe der Halle aufgestoßen und ein Dutzend Soldaten marschiert an der Seite von Lord Roose Bolton herein. Ramsay begrüßt seinen Vater förmlich, doch der schickt alle Anwesenden sofort hinaus. Ramsays Männer verlassen die Halle, Ben Knochen ruft die Hunde zusammen, Lord Harwald verneigt sich steif und überlässt Lord Bolton seine Halle. Ramsay weist den Sauren Alyn an, Theon loszubinden und ihn mitzunehmen, doch Lord Roose sagt, Theon solle bleiben. Dann ist Theon allein mit Lord Bolton und seinem Sohn. Ramsay berichtet, dass sie zu der Stelle geritten seien, an denen sich Lord Wyman Manderly angeblich von den Freys getrennt habe, dass seine Hunde aber keine Fährte finden konnten. Ramsay meint lapidar, auf den Zwillingen gebe es genügend Freys, sodass ein paar weniger nicht schlimm wären. Sein Vater entgegnet, Aenys Frey und Hosteen Frey seien außer sich vor Zorn, während Lord Wyman sich selbst die Schuld gebe. Er scheint besonders Rhaegar in sein Herz geschlossen zu haben. Ramsay ist der Meinung, die Drei hätten bei den Manderlys bleiben sollen. Beide trauen sie Lord Wyman nicht, der vierzig Wagen voller Proviant mit sich führt, allerdings keine Geiseln, so wie es die Boltons von jedem der Häuser des Nordens gefordert haben. Lord Roose ist sich noch unsicher, wie er auf diesen Ungehorsam reagieren soll. Dann beschwert sich Ramsay darüber, dass er in der kleinen Burg Goldgras feiern muss, aber Roose erklärt, dass Hügelhall nicht unter seinem Befehl stehe und Lady Barbra Staublin Ramsay außerdem nicht ausstehen könne. Ramsay droht daraufhin damit, sie zu verstümmeln, aber sein Vater mahnt ihn, dass sie das Haus Ryswell und Haus Staublin kosten würde. Er erinnert daran, dass Lady Barbra die jüngere Schwester seiner zweiten Gemahlin Bethyna Ryswell sei, dass sie ihren Neffen Domeric Bolton sehr gemocht habe und dass sie Ramsay verdächtigt, ihn ermordet zu haben. Die beiden Schwestern haben noch drei jüngere Brüder, nämlich Roger Ryswell, Rickard Ryswell und Roose Ryswell, und ihr Vater ist Lord Rodrik Ryswell. Barbra sei sehr nachtragend, was aber auch ein Vorteil sei, denn sie habe Eddard Stark vom dem Zeitpunkt an gehasst, als ihr Mann Willerich Staublin an dessen Seite beim Angriff auf den Turm der Freude gefallen sei. Ramsay lässt sich nicht beruhigen und schimpft auf Lady Barbra und Hüglingen, und er schwört, dass er die Stadt eines Tages dem Erdboden gleichmachen werde. Lord Roose ist darüber entrüstet und er erklärt, dass sie erst einmal nur für den Moment stark seien durch die Allianz mit Haus Lennister und Haus Frey, dass der Norden aber nur zähneknirschend hinter ihnen stünde, was sich schlagartig ändern könnte, wenn einer der Stark-Jungen wieder auftauchen würde. Ramsay entgegnet, dass er sich darauf freuen würde, denn dann würde er seine Hunde auf deren Schattenwölfe hetzen. Roose erinnert seinen Sohn daran, dass Theon die Stark-Jungen getötet habe und nicht er, und dass man sich bereits Geschichten über ihn erzähle, denn die Menschen hätten Angst vor Ramsay. Ramsay freut sich darüber, aber sein Vater erwidert, dass das nicht seinem Motto entspreche, dass nur ein "ruhiges Land ein ruhiges Volk" hervorbringe. Wütend fragt Ramsay nun, ob sein Vater Hügelhall nur verlassen habe, um ihn zu belehren, aber Roose erklärt, dass es Neuigkeiten von der Mauer gebe: Stannis Baratheon marschiere nicht wie von ihnen gehofft gegen Grauenstein, wo Lord Arnolf Karstark ihm eine Falle stellen wollte, sondern habe Tiefwald Motte erobert und an Haus Glauer zurückgegeben, außerdem haben sich ihm die Bergstämme aus dem Norden aus dem Norden angeschlossen. Roose schätzt, dass sich die Machtverhältnisse langsam zu ihren Ungunsten verschieben würden. Ramsay ist die Warterei satt und will sofort losschlagen und nach Tiefwald Motte marschieren, doch sein Vater bestimmt, dass er zunächst Arya Stark heiraten soll. Die Hochzeit soll auf Winterfell stattfinden, auch wenn die Burg in Trümmern liegt, aber sie sei trotz allem die Burg von Arya, und außerdem sei Stannis dadurch gezwungen, ihnen entgegen zu marschieren. Blieben sie in Hüglingen, wäre das nicht der Fall. Roose erklärt, dass er in drei Tagen losmarschieren wolle und dass er die Lords des Nordens nach Winterfell einladen werde. Roose erzählt Theon von Stinker Dann erklärt er, dass er Theon mitnimmt, was Ramsay erneut wütend macht, aber sein Vater erinnert ihn daran, dass er alles, was er besitzt, von ihm bekommen habe und dass er das nicht vergessen solle. Widerwillig fügt sich Ramsay und nimmt Theon die Ketten ab, doch als er sich zu ihm hinabbeugt, flüstert er ihm zu, dass er ihn bald wiederbekommen werde und dass er seinen Vater für ihn ausspionieren solle. Außerdem werde er ihm dann einen weiteren Finger abnehmen, allerdings dürfe Theon dieses Mal selbst entscheiden, welcher das sein soll. Als Theon daraufhin zu weinen beginnt und fragt, was er denn getan habe, schlägt ihm Ramsay ins Gesicht und übergibt ihn seinem Vater. Theon geht mit Lord Roose nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Goldgras liegt am Osttor von Hüglingen, und Walton hilft Theon beim Aufsteigen auf sein Pferd, wobei selbst die Stute vor seinem Gestank scheut. Sie reiten begleitet von Roose' Wachen durch die Stadt Richtung Hügelhall. Lord Roose fragt Theon höflich, wie er ihn nennen soll, und Theon antwortet, dass er Stinker sei. Auf seinen Geruch angesprochen entschuldigt sich Theon beim Lord, der aber erwidert, dass Ramsay daran Schuld sei, nicht Theon. Roose erzählt vom eigentlichen Stinker, der immer erbärmlich gestunken habe, obwohl er ein sehr reinlicher Mensch gewesen sei, der dreimal täglich gebadet habe und sogar Blumen im Haar getragen hatte. Einmal habe er versucht, seiner zweiten Gemahlin Bethyna ein Parfum zu stehlen, und als er ihn deswegen auspeitschen ließ, stank sogar sein Blut seltsam. Später versuchte er sogar ein zweites Mal, Parfum zu stehlen, indem er es einfach trank, und er hätte sich beinahe dadurch tödlich vergiftet. Das Gemeine Volk sagte immer, der Gestank sei ein Fluch, damit die Menschen wüssten, wie verdorben seine Seele sei, aber für den Maester deutete der Gestank auf eine Krankheit hin, obwohl der Mann ansonsten sehr gesund und stark war. Der Mann stank so schlimm, dass niemand es in seiner Nähe aushielt, und so schlief er schließlich bei den Schweinen. Dann war Ramsay Schnees Mutter erschienen und hatte sich darüber beschwert, dass Roose' Junge immer wilder würde, daher forderte sie einen Diener, der ihr bei der Erziehung des Jungen helfen sollte. Lord Roose schickte ihr im Scherz Stinker, doch dieser freundete sich schnell mit Ramsay an und sie wurden unzertrennlich, wobei Lord Roose sich nicht sicher ist, wer nun wen verdorben habe - Stinker Ramsay oder umgekehrt. Nach dieser Geschichte schaut Lord Roose Theon eindringlich an und verlangt zu wissen, was Ramsay ihm zum Abschied zugeflüstert habe. Theon weiß nicht, was er darauf antworten soll, denn er fürchtet Ramsays Wut, aber Lord Roose kann erraten, dass er ihn ausspionieren und seine eigenen Geheimnisse für sich behalten soll. Dann erklärt er Theon, dass Häuter, der Saure Alyn, Luton und die anderen seine Männer seien, die Ramsay ständig beobachten und ihm von seinem Sohn berichten. Roose erzählt Theon von Ramsay Lord Roose erzählt Theon, wie er Ramsays Mutter auf einer Fuchsjagd am Tränenwasser zum ersten Mal gesehen und sie sofort begehrt habe. Sie war die Gemahlin eines alten Müllers, der doppelt so alt war wie sie. Lord Roose behauptet, König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen habe zwar das Recht der Ersten Nacht abgeschafft, um seine zänkische Königin Alysanne Targaryen zu besänftigen, aber im Norden, wo immer noch der Glaube an die Alten Götter herrsche, würden auch die alten Sitten noch gelten. Auch andere Lords aus dem Norden würden noch am Recht der Ersten Nacht festhalten, so die Menschen auf Skagos oder einige der Bergstämme aus dem Norden oder Haus Umber, wenngleich diese das bestreiten. Lord Roose behauptet, der Müller habe die Ehe ohne seine Erlaubnis abgeschlossen, was er als Betrug auslegte und den Müller hängen ließ. Noch unter dem Baum, an dem der Müller dann hing, habe er die Frau vergewaltigt, doch sei es alles in allem enttäuschend gewesen, und zu allem Überfluss habe sein Lieblingspferd bei der Rückkehr nach Grauenstein auch noch angefangen zu lahmen, sodass es letztendlich ein schlechter Tag gewesen sei. Ein Jahr später sei die Frau dann mit dem kleinen Ramsay nach Grauenstein gekommen und habe behauptet, es sei Roose' Kind, und einzig weil Lord Roose seine Augen in dem Kleinen wiedererkannte, ließ er weder das Kind in einen Brunnen werfen noch die Frau auspeitschen. Die Frau erklärte, ihr Schwager habe sie wegen der Bolton-Augen des Kleinen von der Mühle fortgejagt, und das wiederum ärgerte Lord Roose, sodass er dem Schwagers die Zunge herausschneiden ließ, damit er nicht nach Winterfell gehen und Lord Rickard Stark von dem Kind berichten konnte. Fortan schickte Lord Roose der Frau jedes Jahr ein paar Ferkel, Hühner und einige Kupfersterne und verlangte im Gegenzug von ihr, dass sie ihrem Sohn nie erzählen sollte, wer sein Vater ist. Lord Roose ärgert sich auch heute noch darüber, dass die Frau und Stinker Ramsay trotzdem ständig eingeredet haben müssen, dass er Rechte habe. Roose zweifelt daran, dass Ramsay jemals den Norden regieren werde. Als Theon ihm entgegnet, dass Ramsay doch stark sei und für seinen Vater kämpfe, erklärt Roose, Ramsay würde wie ein Metzger kämpfen, weil er nie eine ordentliche Kampfausbildung am Schwert genossen habe. Theons Einwand, dafür habe Ramsay vor niemandem Angst, kontert Roose, indem er erklärt, dass diese Eigenschaft äußerst dumm sei, denn Furcht sei das, was einem vor Verrat und Betrug bewahre. Selbst in Hüglingen seien sie nicht sicher: auf Haus Cerwyn und Haus Tallhart sei kein Verlass, Wyman Manderly plane offensichtlich Verrat, und auch Hother Umber sei ein verschlagener Mann wie alle Umbers. Roose will, dass Theon Ramsay bei der nächsten Gelegenheit erklärt, er solle sich vor diesen Männern fürchten, worüber Theon erschreckt. Roose erklärt, ihm würde es helfen, sich mit Blutegeln behandeln zu lassen, denn dann könne er wieder klar denken, aber bei Ramsay fürchtet er, dass er selbst die Tiere vergiften würde. Als Theon Lord Roose daran erinnert, dass Ramsay sein einziger Sohn ist, erzählt der Lord von seinem leiblichen Sohn Domeric Bolton, der ein stiller, aber fähiger Junge gewesen sei. Er war vier Jahre lang Page von Lady Barbra Staublin, danach war er drei Jahre lang Knappe im Grünen Tal bei Haus Rotfest. Er hat viel gelesen, Harfe gespielt und sei ein ausgezeichneter Reiter gewesen. Lord Hortan Rotfest hatte viel von Domeric gehalten und stets behauptet, er sei ein sehr guter Reiter, was ihn früher oder später sicherlich auch zu einem guten Turnierritter gemacht hätte. Roose ist sich sicher, dass Ramsay Domeric umgebracht hat, obwohl Maester Uthor behauptet hatte, dass Domeric einer Darmkrankheit erlegen war. Domeric war im Grünen Tal zusammen mit Lord Hortans Söhnen aufgewachsen, und so sehnte auch er sich nach einem echten Bruder. Zurück im Norden ritt er daher den Tränenwasser hinauf, um Ramsay kennenzulernen, obwohl Roose ihm das ausdrücklich verboten hatte. Jetzt sei er tot und liegt bei den Gebeinen seiner Brüder, die allesamt bereits in der Wiege gestorben sind. Lord Roose ist betrübt darüber, dass er gezwungen ist, seinen Bastardsohn zu akzeptieren, obwohl er offenbar seinen eigenen Bruder umgebracht hat. Er erklärt, dass er seine neue Gemahlin Walda seltsamerweise lieb gewonnen habe, obwohl sie so dick sei, aber sie sei im Bett eben auch nicht so verhalten wie ihre beiden Vorgängerinnen. Auf der anderen Seite macht er sich keinerlei Hoffnungen, einen Erben mit ihr zu zeugen, denn er denkt, dass er es nicht mehr erleben werde, dass sie erwachsen werden würden, weil er selbst erstens schon so alt ist und Ramsay zweitens jeden möglichen Rivalen sicherlich umbringen werde. Roose bringt Theon zu Lady Barbra Staublin Theon fragt Roose, warum er ihn mitgenommen habe, wo er doch offensichtlich von so wenig Nutzen sei. Roose erklärt, dass er nach einem Bad und mit neuen Kleider ansehnlicher sein werde, aber Theon hat Angst, Ramsays Kleider abzulegen, und als Lord Roose ihn trotzdem drängen will, wird Theon hysterisch und panisch. Lord Roose fügt sich und sagt, dass er Theon nichts Böses wolle, da er ihm Viel verdanke, was Theon nicht versteht. Lord Roose erklärt, dass die Starks von dem Augenblick an dem Untergang geweiht waren, als Theon Winterfell eroberte. Schließlich erreichen sie die Holzumfriedung von Hügelhall. An den Viereckstürmen hängen die Banner von Haus Bolton, Haus Cerwyn, Haus Tallhart, Haus Manderly, Haus Locke, Haus Umber, Haus Flint von Flints Finger, Haus Hornwald, Haus Feist und Haus Schiefer. Auch das Banner von Haus Ryswell weht über der Burg, allerdings in vier verschiedenen Farben, denn Lord Rodrik und seine drei Söhne können sich offenbar nicht auf eine Farbe einigen: so gibt es einen grauen, einen schwarzen, einen goldenen und einen braunen Pferdekopf. Über allen anderen flattert der Hirsch und der Löwe von König Tommen Baratheon. Sie reiten durch ein Torhaus in einen mit Gras bewachsenen Hof, Stallburschen nehmen ihnen die Pferde ab und Lord Roose führt Theon mit aller Höflichkeit zu dem Bergfried, an dem die Banner des verstorbenen Lord Willerich Staublin und seiner Witwe Lady Barbra hängen. Eine breite Holztreppe führt einen grasbewachsenen Hügel hinauf zur Halle des Bergfrieds. Der Legende nach handelt es sich bei dem Hügel um das Grab des Ersten Königs, der die Ersten Menschen nach Westeros geführt hat, andere behaupten, wegen seiner Größe müsse es das Grab eines Königs der Riesen sein, und für Dritte ist es einfach nur ein Hügel, was allerdings unwahrscheinlich ist, da die Hügellande ansonsten sehr flach und windig sind. In der Halle steht die alternde aber dennoch schöne Lady Barbra an einem Kamin und wärmt sich die Hände. Sie trägt schlichtes Schwarz von Kopf bis Fuß, ist aber dennoch als Dame von hoher Geburt zu erkennen. Als sie Lord Roose und Theon sieht, wird sie wütend, weil sie Theon zunächst für einen alten Mann hält und denkt, Ramsay habe sich geweigert, Theon auszuhändigen. Außerdem beschwert sie sich über den schlimmen Gestank, der von Theon ausgeht. Lord Roose stellt Lady Barbra Theon mit seinem Namen und als rechtmäßigen Lord der Eiseninseln vor. Lady Barbra fragt, was mit Theon geschehen sei und ob er verrückt ist, und Lord Roose erklärt, dass Ramsay ihn ein wenig gehäutet habe, dass es aber darüber hinaus keine Rolle spiele, ob er verrückt sei oder nicht. Theon reagiert nervös, weil er Angst hat, dass Ramsay hören könnte, dass man ihn mit seinem "falschen" Namen nennt und geht zitternd auf die Knie. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Hüglingen spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Theon Graufreud Der Sohn des Greifen: Kapitel 32